Dirty Little Secret
by kehkanSKlover
Summary: Kaiba is wandering the halls of his Blimp in Battle City, bored and annoyed, until he hears a weird noise that changes his entire attitude. SetoXSerenity Rated for Lemons in very first and later chapters. Warning, If you do not like lemons, do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. I do not own any famous thing that I may or may not mention in this fic. The only business I own has nothing to do with anything I will write about. **

**! ! !Warning! ! ! Lemon in very first chapter! Blows your mind doesn't it?**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

She used to think it was so exciting, being able to witness a Duel Monster tournament, seeing her brother in action, being a part of everything he loved. Now it was only frightening. And that man... The man with those icy blue eyes. Seto Kaiba. The king of cold. She had heard much of him from the magazines, and the news reports, and even those celebrity gossip shows she hated herself for watching.

He was the first person she laid her newly healed eyes on. She would have preferred it to be Joey, but the circumstances prevented that. But even for that split second before she jumped into the frigid waters, his eyes bore into her. For some reason she could still feel them. They were cold, and guarded, and beautiful, but worst of all, haunting.

She heard the sound of the wind not so gently caressing the sides of the blimp and cringed. Any other time she would have been ecstatic to be in a luxury blimp, surrounded by her closest friends, witnessing a major tournament, hosted by Domino Magazine's 'most eligible bachelor' of the year. But Ryou was so very hurt, and they had only barely been able to convince Kaiba to call a medical team.

_She_ had barely been able to convince him. Just like the first time she had seen him, she was stricken by his gaze. This time however, she was able to protect herself from falling victim to the stair by bowing low. She remembered smiling and thanking him, but feeling her stomach dance and swirl with a mixture of feelings she wasn't sure she wanted to experience again. Overall it was intimidating.

The tall, powerful, intimidating man wandered back into her thoughts again. She could swear he was standing over her, freezing her skin where his eyes wandered. Her whole body tingled, making her gasp at the thought. He was taking her over, and as much as it was terrifying, she almost...

* * *

><p>Kaiba walked the dimmed halls of the blimp. He wanted to go back to work, but Mokuba had fallen asleep at the station he was working at, and the poor kid hadn't slept a wink in almost two days. He wasn't willing to wake him. His tournament wasn't quite going as planned, and it was starting to wear on him. He needed distraction and work was the only thing he could think of to take his mind off of his stress. Well, there was one other thing, but the blimp wasn't exactly littered with groupies.<p>

As he rounded a corner, passing the dormitories, he paused as a noise caught him off guard. Passing door six he could have sworn he had heard a gasp. He didn't like eaves dropping, but the room belonged to his rival-wannabe. The mutt. That intrigued him. He waited a moment more and decided to continue down the hall, when he heard something that made him freeze in place.

"Kaiba..." It was a muffled sound, but certainly not the mutt's voice. This one was clearly female. And it was calling his name. Curiosity got the better of him and he typed in the security key and slipped inside. The light was off, but his eyes were already adjusted to the dim setting because the entire blimp's lighting was on night mode. He could hear small gasps and heavy breathing as the image of a girl came into view.

She was moving slightly, but enough for him to know what she was doing. He was rather disappointed when he saw that her hands remained above her clothes, but it was still quite a sight. Her petite frame stood out against the white sheets and he watched her hands stroke her body tenderly. One hand caressed her arm as the other stroked her collarbone and traveled down to her breast.

"... Kaiba..." She called again. He smirked. He could feel himself getting hard already. Just who was this girl who was tempting him so? Obviously one of the geek squad. It wasn't the annoying one dead set on friendship saving the whole damned world, he knew that. It didn't look like the curvy blonde. He could feel his smile fade a little as he imagined her. Sure, she had all the curves, and the clothes and the makeup and hair, but he'd had so many of those girls before, she wasn't even appetizing anymore.

His eyes grazed the girl calling for him again. She was small, her hair straighter, and her body less emphatic. She looked almost frail, as if he could overtake her without effort. As if he had all the control, all the power; he could just as easily destroy her as gently caress her, and the options teased him endlessly. She was not the blonde. Then who- Kaiba smiled devilishly. He knew now. The mutt's sister. Wheelers own flesh and blood, touching herself and calling for none other than the Seto Kaiba.

He approached her, getting closer and waiting for the right moment. Her eyes were closed, allowing him to loom over her, not even a foot above her. Then he waited, but he didn't have to wait long.

"K-Kaiba..." She whispered loudly again. Kaiba couldn't contain his smirk.

"Yes?" She gasped, eyes shooting open, and jumped back quickly. But it was no use, he had already trapped her beneath him. "I'm sorry, but what do you expect when you call for someone?" He said sarcastically.

Serenity looked up into the eyes that taunted and teased her. The only difference from minutes ago, though, was now they were real, and not just in her mind. His hair dangled inches above her head as he held his lean torso over her provocatively. Her hands were still where they were before he made his presence known, Frozen over her lower stomach and left breast. She could feel the blush burning her cheeks and wondered if he could see it.

Suddenly his smirk turned into a stunning grin. She could clearly see mischief in his eyes, but his beauty left her speechless. She hadn't seen his hand move, but felt him trace from her belly button up between her breasts. She shuddered under his touch and gasped when he leaned closer, breathing steadily on her neck.

"You're doing it wrong." He chided. "If you really wanted to know what I'd do to you, you could have just asked." He stroked his fingers back down her chest, to the hem of her shirt and skirted under it. "I'm much more daring." He finished. He splayed his fingers, widening the amount of skin he touched, and moved slowly back up.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to believe it was a dream, that it wasn't real and she could wake up and it never happened. Her little secret. But this was real. This was Seto Kaiba leaning over her, touching her intimately, breathing on her neck and making her shiver under him. Somehow, she couldn't find her voice. She gasped again as she felt his teeth running across her flesh. He breathed out one steady breath and sucked the tender skin into his mouth.

Serenity couldn't keep the moan from escaping her lips. His fingers played with the fabric of her bra. She quickly raised her hand, placing it on his muscled arm, but couldn't find the strength to push him away.

She was sweet in his mouth. She was fresh and clean, almost a crisp light citrus flavor. Nothing like what he thought a sister of the mutt would taste like. And not sweaty and heavily perfumed like the other girls he had had. No, she was fragile and delicate, and the constant thought that he could accidentally hurt her at any moment sent a weird sensation to his stomach.

His mouth separated from the skin again and he blew gently on the dampened skin, turning it cold and making her whimper. She wanted him. More so now then when she was alone and calling out to him. He wondered, how sweet would it sound if she were to call him for real.

"Say my name." He demanded, pressing himself against her.

"I... I-" A guttural growl escaped his lips against her skin and she trembled beneath him. Suddenly he recalled her name. It suited such a fragile person.

"That's not my name... Serenity." He merely whispered her name into her ear, but he felt how it excited her.

"K-Kaiba..." She stuttered out. He smirked. It was sweet indeed. It made his blood flow faster, and his heart race. He wasn't used to being effected so strongly, but he decided to go along with it. She squeaked suddenly as he snaked a hand under her and pulled her up to a sitting position. It was merely a flick of the wrist and her shirt was gone. Her arms rushed to her front out of instinct, and covered her exposed self.

Her honey eyes locked with his as his hands traced up her back. They found the clasp to her bra and easily undid it. His knowledge and experience were intimidating, but she was putty in his hands. He slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders and traced gentle kisses down from the base of her neck all the way to her collar bone, lowering her back to laying down as he did it. She finally let him remove the bra entirely, and he pushed himself up.

Kneeling over her, he took her naked body in. Every tender curve, every unsure movement. It was exhilarating. He wanted more. He placed one hand flat on her stomach and leaned up to look at her, face to face. Amber never left sapphire as their eyes locked. His mouth was barely a centimeter away from hers when she jolted and gasped loudly. His hand had traveled under her pajama pants, under her panties, and into her most private of areas.

Before she could object, his middle finger slipped into her, and she moaned loudly, halting any protest she was about to make. He wasn't about to let her get away. He slowly moved his finger up and down, tracing her folds from her tender button to her entrance. After a few trips up and down, he began to slide his finger into her, deeper. Her back arched and she moaned again. He loved the sounds she made. He moved his finger in and out, mimicking the motions of sex and making her writhe beneath him.

Suddenly she flinched and cried out. Kaiba pulled back immediately, not sure as to what just happened. She bit down on her lip as she calmed herself, and suddenly it hit him.

"You're a virgin..." Her eyes met his again and she nodded slowly. She was... innocent, and he just took that... with his finger. He would be lying if he didn't say he felt a little guilty, but he was determined to make it enjoyable, for them both. He brought her face up and kissed her firmly, but tenderly. He could feel her relax beneath him again. He removed her pants and panties slowly, stroking her legs gently as he did.

He pulled her into him, pressing her against his chest and making her feel safe. He trailed kisses across her neck, and stroked her body. She gasped a little and he paused, checking to make sure he was still good to go. He watched as she suddenly became aware of _him_. He looked down at himself and chuckled a bit. He was rock hard and ready to go. He released her temporarily and undid his belt. She stayed awestruck and curious, as most first timers are. He removed his pants and her eyes widened at his size.

Kaiba new he was slightly above average, but she reacted as if he was freakishly large. He watched her swallow slowly and look back up at him. How was it this girl made him feel even more powerful than he knew he was? The feeling energized him.

He placed himself at her entrance, ready to start when she tensed up a bit.

"Wait..." He froze, locking eyes with her once again. "It... It's too big.." He smirked slowly.

"These parts are meant to fit together." He said through a grin. He slowly pushed forward and she gave him a pained yet tentative face. He watched her squeeze her eyes shut as he slowly filled her. She was so damned tight he almost lost control, but he knew better. Once fully inside her she let out a whimper and clutched the fabric of his shirt to her. He slipped out, then began pushing back in, still slowly, but more steadily this time.

"Kaiba!" She moaned, fingers still entwined in his black turtleneck. Somehow, it wasn't having the same empowering effect as before, and Kaiba got a different idea. He started picking up a slow rhythm, pumping into her and making her moan and breathe unevenly.

"Say my name Serenity." He called to her, and she complied.

"Kaiba." She breathed. His faster rhythm slowed slightly, but he resumed his speed taking on more and more over time.

"No, Serenity." He teased her with her own name. "Use my first name." He corrected. Her eyes opened and locked with his, but he slammed into her, making her break that contact, arch her back, and cry out.

"Seto!" That did the trick. Hearing her voice calling his name... he pounded harder and faster. "...Seto...Seto...S-Seto!" He could feel her squeezing him from the inside and her whole body writhed and twitched. She said his name once more and it sent him over the edge. He came. Hard and long. It seemed to never end, just waves of pleasure rippling through him. When it was finally over he barely caught himself before landing on her. He gazed down at her and took in the sight of her ravaged body beneath him.

He gave a satisfied smirk and pulled away from her, removing himself from inside of her. She moaned slightly and twitched helplessly beneath him, and he almost wanted to linger there longer. Much longer. He sighed and gathered his boxers, pants and belt, dressing himself. By the time he was proper, she had done the same.

"Don't worry." He said, eyes scanning the girl. "This will be our little secret." And then he was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

**So what do you think? My first lemon in a looooooong ass time. I cant even remember if this is against the rules or not. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy ~Love ya**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

"_Don't worry, this will be our little secret_."

Serenity woke with a start. It wasn't the first time, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Over the last few weeks since the battle city tournament ended she had been having dreams about a certain pair of piercing blue eyes. She cursed quietly and made her way to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face, she looked into the mirror above the sink.

'Am I really something to be ashamed of?' She turned her face from side to side, scanning herself. 'Am I truly so hideous? I know I'm not the prettiest... but..' Her thoughts trailed away and she gave a defeated sigh. 'I deserved better...' She thought for a moment, stealing one last glance at her reflection. 'right?' She made her way back to her bed, careful not to wake her brother and father.

* * *

><p>With fall just around the corner, Kaiba knew his work load was about to be reduced. Summer was his time to shine, and now that school was starting back up again, his target consumers just didn't have time for amusement parks and toys anymore. No, this was his favorite time. The space between summer and winter. Fall. His off season. He knew once snow started falling he would begin to promote his newest innovation, taking advantage of holiday shoppers, but as long as the leaves were still turning, time was his. He should be happy... Should be.<p>

Kaiba slammed his desk drawer shut out of frustration. His employees knew better than to annoy him, and left a stack of notes and messages from callers important enough for him to deal with himself on the desk just outside his office. He grabbed the stack and headed home. He would have the house to himself as Mokuba enjoyed his 'last week of freedom' by spending every night at a different friend's house. Kaiba would have preferred to spend more time with him, but they had spent plenty of time together on a vacation to New Zealand.

"Good afternoon Mr. K-" His butler started, opening the door for him.

"Is she here?" Kaiba cut him off. The butler didn't flinch. He knew Kaiba had been having a few rough weeks and often came home upset.

"Of course sir, she's upstairs in the designated room." The butler said, taking his coat and briefcase. "I'll make sure this gets to your study." He said, and started off towards a hallway. Kaiba headed for the stairs, hoping that it would work this time.

"Hello there, Mr. Kaiba" The vixen laying across the bed got up and tugged his tie off. "The usual?" Kaiba wasn't the least bit attracted to her. Any other man would kill for her. She had jet black hair down to her mid back, her makeup was tasteful, but still a bit much, and her skin was tanned and exotic. Her legs went on forever and she had a rack that would make any lesser man weak, but he was just not feeling it.

It was the same every time. No matter the beauty he had, he just couldn't find motivation. He usually just finished quickly and tossed her a tip, telling her to call a cab home. Sex used to make him calm down. Make him focus, but now... it just wasn't the same. He had tried everything. Every culture, every position, every game and foreplay, but nothing seemed to get him off. It was infuriating. He just wanted to feel...

Honey eyes came to mind. A tiny body, trembling beneath him, but eager for him. A soft innocent, intoxicating voice, calling his name...

'_Seto..._' He came instantly. Her voice still echoing in his mind. He opened his eyes and sighed. The emerald eyes in front of him were beautiful... but...

"That wasn't bad. You just keep getting better and better don't you?" She said, playing with his hair. He pulled away and began dressing. When had he removed his clothes? When did they even start? The only thing filling his memory was images of _her_. Just the thought of her made him hard again. The vixen laughed a bit and tugged his attention back to her. "Looks like you're ready for round two... That'll cost extra." She said, hands wandering over his body. "I still don't understand why you have to do it with your shirt on, but whatever, your rules when you pay." Kaiba thought for a second, then shrugged and laid her down again.

* * *

><p>Serenity wandered down the halls of the school. Domino High was giant and intimidating. She had been privately schooled for the last two years because of her failing eye sight and wasn't fully ready for the public school experience, but she was determined to do her best.<p>

"Hey Serenity." Duke said, taking her arm. He and Tristan had been all over her this past summer, trying to go out with her, and Serenity had finally broken down and accepted a date from Duke. It wasn't that they were bad people, Tristan and Duke. They were actually quite sweet. Serenity had to admit, even if it was only to herself, that without their constant complimenting and attempting to date her, she would have fallen into a deep paralyzing depression.

She had always wanted to save herself for 'the one' even if it wasn't the actual one. She just wanted to choose. She wanted it to be with someone she at least thought cared about her. But her first time, it was with someone she _knew_ didn't care for her. He used her. And she just let him.

She could have kicked herself right there and then. But Duke and Tristan. They made her feel worth it. Even if they didn't spark the same emotions as a certain blue eyed boy did.

Suddenly Serenity froze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she felt a familiar tingling on her skin. Slowly, Serenity turned and met an icy stare.

* * *

><p>Kaiba stalked down the halls. Work loads might have been down but now that school started up again the teachers from his classes were going to demand a ridiculous amount of homework and projects from him. It wasn't difficult. It was just tedious. He was starting to get frustrated already, then his blood ran cold. He blinked a few times, thinking maybe this was a dream.<p>

Perfect red brown hair tumbled down to her mid back. She was wearing the school uniform but her legs and petite frame were well familiar. He had to calm himself, keep his breathing under control.

And then she turned. Her eyes met his and his breath just stopped. He couldn't find the strength to pull in air anymore. She paralyzed him. This little frail creature. One he could break with one little finger. One he could destroy with only a look. The one he wanted to touch so tenderly, to take so fully. He wanted _her._ He wanted her bad and he wanted her now. And by the look in her eye... she wanted him too.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Serenity, I've got to go to class now, but I'll see you tonight." Duke ripped her away from every thought crossing her mind. He gave a slight peck on her cheek and turned into a class room. Many of the students were leaving, and there were only a few stragglers left. Serenity wanted badly to turn around and see if Kaiba was still there. But she didn't have to wait long to figure it out.<p>

"Hello, Serenity." His breath was on her ear. She could feel his body heat against her back. She let out an involuntary shudder. "It's good to see I still have the same effect on you." He said, teasing her ear with his nose. Her skin felt cold, and her breathing became shallow. He chuckled and placed his hands on her hips. Serenity finally found her strength, and ripped away. When she met his gaze he had a confused look on his face.

"Leave me alone Kaiba." Something in his stomach sunk when she said his name. Her tone was so cold and distant. It took him off guard.

"Funny." He said, regaining composure. "Last time you called for me, you were a little more desperate." He smirked at her. "What's changed?"

"I'm not about to let you use me again." She said, backing away from him. If she couldn't get away, she'd be late for her first class. Kaiba snorted out a laugh.

"I've never used you. If anything, I've only ever obeyed you." he said playfully. "You did call for me. Or was that another Kaiba you were calling for with your hand down your pants?" Serenity gasped.

"M-my hand was never down-" She backed farther away, but he had started on her.

"Oh that's right." He said, closing the distance between them and trapping her against some wall lockers. "That was my hand." His voice was low and raspy. He was getting closer to her, and there was no where to go. His face was only inches away. She swallowed hard, and tried to look away, but as soon as she had, his hand forced her back. "You cant honestly have me believe you don't want me again."

Serenity gathered strength again and glared at him.

"I don't. I don't want you. I want someone who actually gives a damn. I deserve someone who cares."

"Oh, please." he scoffed. "You're the same as all the other girls out there." He lied. "You say you want someone to be all cuddly with you, to hold you and pat your back while you cry, but what you really want... Is someone to take you. Someone to tell you where to go and what to do. Someone to _show_ you." Serenity made a disgusted face.

"No!" She said through teary eyes. Kaiba frowned. " I... I... I wish it never happened. I wish I had waited. Now I'm used... Who would ever want me now?" She cried silently, pulling her face away. Kaiba gawked at her. Had she really just asked that question? Who would want her? Her! The girl that's been plaguing his dreams? Who's made having sex with any other woman unappealing? Did she really think that no one would want her? He almost laughed. He brushed a few hairs away from her face and leaned in close.

"I do." He had expected her to stare at him in shock. Possibly gasp. Maybe question him. But the violent shove took him completely by surprise. He stepped back a few feet, regaining his balance.

"Why? Why you? Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be you?" She sniffled. He had never had this dilemma before. Girls everywhere would kill to have him. What was it about this one that he craved? He had no answer for her. All he could do is stare in shock. "Why couldn't it have been someone who would care for me. Someone who wouldn't regret me..."

Is that what she thought? That he regretted her? She was all he could think about. The thing that haunted him.

"I understand you don't want a relationship... You've never been close to anyone. And that's fine. That works for you. But it doesn't work for me. I don't just want sex. I want something real." Kaiba stepped forward suddenly, not wanting to be pushed around by her.

"Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you never want to feel my hands on you again." He emphasized his point by running his hands over her shoulders and down her back, while still pinning her against the lockers. This made her arch her back and press into him. "Serenity... Tell me you never want to hear me call your name again. You never want to feel my lips..." He finished by clutching her close to him and crushed her mouth under his. Immediately she felt weak. All resistances stopped as she began to kiss him back. She could feel her fingers betray her and pull at his collar bringing him closer.

She moaned low into his mouth and Kaiba's hand traced up under her shirt. She jumped a bit as he reached her bra, but he pulled away. She was his. Just like that night. Just like... He pulled away and watched as she lingered, eyes closed and breath ragged. She wanted him. She couldn't deny it now. When she finally opened her eyes he was smirking down on her.

"Call me when you decide to stop lying to yourself." He said, and walked away smugly. Serenity shifted, finding herself, but something felt weird. Something was rubbing against her under her shirt. She glanced around assuring she was alone, then reached under, until she found the item, wedged under her bra. It was a business card with Kaiba's name and number on it. Angered, more at herself than anyone, she ripped the card up and threw it into the closest trash bin she could find, then ran off to class, hoping the teacher wouldn't be too mad.

.

.

.

.

.

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

When she exited the school he was waiting for her. He stood arrogantly against his limo, looking straight at her. A shiver ran down her spine but she turned away, trying to ignore him.

_'You may be able to ignore him now, but how can you ignore dreams?'_ Serenity's mind teased. She mentally cursed herself as she noticed she had stopped and was looking at him. He was smirking down at her from across the distance, but made no effort towards her. Her body started moving towards him. She willed it to stop, but couldn't keep her legs from walking. Her body finally ceased about six feet away from him.

"... What did you do to me?" She asked, staring at him accusingly.

"If you've forgotten I can remind you." He smirked again and raised his brow provocatively. He shifted, getting ready to move closer when he froze. His face went from playful to almost angered. Serenity felt hands snake around her waist and pull her back against something. Finally shaken from her trance she looked up at Duke. She could hear a blood freezing growl escape Kaiba's lips and Duke glanced up at him.

"Heh, this one's mine Kaiba, back off." Duke smiled, provoking snort from the boy. Kaiba smirked down at Serenity. As much as it churned his stomach to think of her calling out another mans name the way she had called his, he knew the truth. She was his. Duke might be embracing her now- also distorting Kaiba's insides in the most unpleasing way- but there was no way Duke would ever have her the way he did.

Serenity didn't feel she belonged to Duke, or that she ever would. He was nice and he made her feel comforted, but she wouldn't pursue someone she didn't feel attracted to. Neither Duke, nor Tristan attracted her. Kaiba... He attracted her in the most dangerous way. It scared her how strong his pull on her was. And because of that fear, she lifted her hands to encourage Duke's. She hated baiting him like that, but she truly wanted Kaiba to leave her alone... didn't she?

Duke nestled into Serenity, appreciating her acceptance of him. She fought the urge to cringe as her eyes remained focused on the blue ones across from her. Duke shifted is attention off of the young CEO, and onto Serenity.

"Lets go sweetie, we have reservations." He said, keeping one arm around her and leading her away. Kaiba smirked. Duke was trying to taunt him. Grinning to himself, Kaiba decided to be a thorn in the boys side for the rest f the day. He got in his limo and instructed the driver to follow the silver Honda S2000. He watched through tinted glass as Serenity turned her head and looked back at the limo as Duke drove her away.

It was final. He had had her, and she was now _his_.

* * *

><p>The large French restaurant was as stereotypical as every other part of the date. The waitstaff was snooty, the menu unreadable, the food decadent yet small sized... Duke even tried to order for her. Normally she would have objected, but she couldn't read a word from the menu and was unable to choose for herself.<p>

Duke ordered their meals and smirked at her, trying to tell whether he was impressing her yet, but the smirk soon faded and Serenity turned to look at what had removed his smugness from him.

"I'm sorry sir, you need to make a reservation a day ahead of time." The host explained to Duke's personal thorn in the side. Kaiba opened his mouth to object but suddenly a manager stepped forward, pushing the host out of the way with a glare.

"But of course, for you Mr. Kaiba, we can make an exception!" The manager corrected, sending another venomous glare at the Host, who now realize his error. Kaiba bent over to the manager and whispered something Serenity couldn't quite hear and the manager nodded and led him into the dining area. They had barely passed the table when Duke grabbed Kaiba's arm.

"What the hell are you doing here you prick?" He hissed. Kaiba just glanced down to his arm, then at the boy who had the nerve to put his hands on him.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I eat here too?" He said simply. There was no emotion behind his voice, but when he shot a sideways glance at Serenity, he winked.

"Why you-!" Duke started, catching the wink. Serenity stood, grabbing the arm that still clasped Kaiba's.

"Duke, that's enough. Just let it go. We can still have a good time right?" She pleaded, hoping that it would all just come to an end. Duke regained his composure and straightened, releasing the boy. He ran a hand through his hair and locked eyes with his new rival.

"Oh, we'll have a great time. Just me and _my_ girl." Duke placed the offending limb around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kaiba twitched internally, but his frosty exterior wouldn't allow it to show. "So yeah, I'll let it go. You just enjoy your table for one." Duke laughed, seating Serenity and then himself.

The dinner went slowly, filled mostly with Duke's ever lasting admiration of himself and poorly made jokes about how much better he was than other people. He began to remind her of a Chuck Norris 'fact' booklet. As she drifted off, absently nodding to Dukes words, her gaze crossed the path of another. Sitting two tables behind Duke, Kaiba watched her with amusement. His table had a perfect view of theirs. She watched him bite his bottom lip slowly and couldn't stop herself from licking her own.

His mouth curved on one side as he smirked down at her. His eyes were no longer cold and icy. There was a sort of heat to them. The deep blue hues of his hard eyes froze her skin and sent tingling sensations all over, while the heat of the stare burned at her insides. Her stomach flip-flopped and she swallowed hard.

Duke glanced up, tearing his attention away from his own reflection in the spoon and towards the girl in front of him. She was pale and looked as if she had had trouble breathing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Duke asked, inquiring about her for the first time in the entire dinner.

"I..." Her eyes finally listened to her and ripped away from the fiery blue ones. "I don't really feel well Duke." She admitted, not entirely a lie. He stood, and helped her up. After paying, he escorted her out as a valet pulled the car around for him. It was starting to rain, and the valet had already put the convertibles top up.

"I guess this date was cut short huh?" Duke said as he neared her house.

"I'm sorry." She said, staring at her hands as she wrung them over and over again.

"I guess you just owe me a make up date then, huh Serenity?" Serenity looked up at him. She didn't want to date Duke. She didn't want to hurt him either. Sighing, she decided the best thing to do would be to tell the truth. She didn't like him like that and it wasn't fair for her to do that to him. He deserved someone who cared about him in the same way he did her.

"Duke, You're so sweet and nice..." He nodded as if she was stating fact and waited for her to get to the point. "But I just don't feel that way about you. I wanted to try to get to know you better today and see if that changed, but... I just think you deserve more." She finished, hoping she didn't hurt his feelings too much. He pulled over the car and hung his head low. "Are... Are you-"

"Are you kidding me? After all the things I bought you? After the dinner and everything?" He sounded angry and Serenity jumped at that. She didn't know what to say, but it was true. He had surrounded her with the most expensive gifts and luxuries.

"I can pay you back. It might take some time, but-" Duke cut her off with a loud laugh.

"What would I need money for?" He sneered. Serenity didn't have time to react as he grabbed a fist full of her dress, yanking her toward him. "What does it take to get a little pussy?" He said, his face barely an inch from her. Serenity was in shock. He had been so sweet just a few minutes ago. Arrogant and self centered, but sweet. Her resistance fell in vain as he smashed his mouth into hers.

She tried to cry out but his tongue fought it's way in. muffling her. He turned briefly to pull the emergency break and crawled over her. That gave her enough time to react. Serenity slammed her hand into his face as he was turning back to her. She twisted her body around to reach the door handle, but found the door locked. She gave an exasperated cry as she attempted to find the locking mechanism, but Duke was on her again. He grabbed her legs, sliding her towards him and raising the skirt of her dress while he did it.

The car was small, so she could still reach the lock when she found it. The door clicked, letting her know it was ready to be opened. She turned and kicked Duke hard to free her legs, She didn't know if she struck stomach or … below that, but she didn't care. She needed to get out. The door popped open and Serenity crawled out, desperate to get away from him. She quickly scampered against the pavement, turning to face her assailant and backed herself against the building they had parked in front of.

He pulled himself from the car, still clutching his midsection and crouched before her.

"You are going to pay for that." He spat. Serenity could see the fury in his eyes. She began to tremble. Inside the car the space had been limited and her strategy of struggling and flailing about had been effective, but outside there was more space to dodge and block, and he was much stronger and faster than her. He began to close the distance between them when someone walked casually between them, halting as he blocked Duke's view of her. "You again? What the fuck? Are you stalking me?" Duke snarled.

Kaiba glanced down at Serenity. Her dress was torn just above her shoulder and all the way from her hip down to it's hem just above her knees ran a large slit. Her hair, previously a neat up do, was now a tumbling mess, not so gracefully framing her face. It was a disgrace to her beauty, and it sickened him that Duke had done that to her.

"Maybe a little." Kaiba said, dead serious. He was no longer in the mood to play games.

"I will have her first, Kaiba. If you want her after that, then you can have her for all I care, But I called her innocence." Serenity gasped at his words. Now out of the fray, she had been able to start thinking again. Duke had only ever wanted sex. The entire time. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her knees to her. Was that all she was good for? She knew that's what Kaiba had wanted, but Duke? And what about Tristan? Was he just being sweet for that too? She could feel herself being crushed by all these emotions. She felt completely worthless.

Kaiba glanced at her. She was sobbing quietly into her legs. A frown crossed his face.

"You..." Dukes eyes flashed between the two of them. "You already took her... You son of a bitch!" Serenity's head jerked up as Duke ran towards Kaiba. He barely got two feet away when Kaiba whipped around, grabbing the boy, tripping him to his knees and wrenching one arm up behind his back. Duke glared down at Serenity, who he was now facing. "You little slut. Of course you would fuck Kaiba. What, was my wallet not big enough for you?" Serenity tried to form a glare at the boy, but even though he was restrained, she was still terrified of him. "We'll see how your brother takes the news that his little sister's a whore!" Duke grinned down at the horrified girl.

"Devlin, he's never going to hear anything about it." Kaiba said to him. "Unless you want to face rape charges." Dukes eyes widened. "Now, you're going to get in your car, and you're going to drive away, and this night will have never happened. But if you speak one word of any of this, I will personally testify against you." Kaiba threw the boy back into the car. Duke scrambled up, scowling and took off, tires peeling against the cement.

Kaiba flipped his phone open and muttered something into it, then snapped it shut. Kaiba walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"Where do you live?" He asked, waiting for her to look at him. She only buried her head more as she answered.

"I cant go home... Not like this... not like this..." She finally raised her head to look at herself in disgust.

"Fine." he said, standing. So that was it. He would leave and she would crawl into an ally and hopefully die before anything else could touch her. Suddenly she was lifted by two strong arms. Her eyes shot open and she looked at Kaiba who had picked her up and held her bridal style. He placed her in the limo then seated himself across from her. Serenity didn't know what to say, but thought of something when the limo turned abruptly.

"Where... Where are we going?" She asked, looking out the window back towards where her house was.

"You're going to get washed up and a change of clothes. Then I'll take you home." Kaiba said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the leather seat. He had only meant to follow them to bother Duke... and maybe to strike up another conversation with Serenity about... His eyes snapped open as he felt something on his neck. A kiss. Soft. Sensual. And chased by more. They were unsteady and unsure, and wonderful.

He looked at her, now kneeling next to him, forcing her to pull back. He gave her a questioning glance.

"This... is what you wanted, right?" He swallowed hard, and nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey guys, Just here as usual reminding you that Reviewing is good for the soul, and writing review is a great source of fiber. Just letting you know... Because I care about you and your health... Ok, well thanks for reading.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy ~ Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! Lemon in this chapter. A reminder; If you don't like lemons, do not read this fic!**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

A carnal growl left Kaiba as Serenity's soft lips grazed his skin. Just hard enough to be felt, but soft enough to torment the skin that ached to be touched by this girl. She spread his shirt at the collar, and kissed him lower and lower. He gave a loud moan, then grabbed her and lifted her mouth to his. He began taking the lead, not one to sit happily on the sideline. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

Something was wrong. She wasn't scared like last time, but that wasn't it. If anything her eagerness made him itch with want even more. He was still attracted to her. The loss of her innocence wasn't it either. She just looked so... broken. She pulled away, mirroring the same confused look he was giving her.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked shakily. Kaiba's gaze narrowed. The strangeness was in her voice now. It seemed flat. Lifeless. He cupped her chin and brought her face to his, but didn't close the gap.

"What's wrong?" She sounded worried. Tears began to brim in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Why?" He demanded. She looked up at him quizzically. "Why are you doing this now? Why not before? What changed?" He continued.

"What... What does it matter. You're getting what you want." She brought a shaking hand up to his face, but the fire had left his eyes. He grabbed it, halting it's progress and looked at her again.

"Somethings wrong and it's throwing me off, so spill." He said, trying to make his voice as calming as possible. He wanted her, but he wanted her the right way. Right now... she was just like all the prostitutes he had hired. Dead and cold, just performing a job. Serenity remained silent, unsure of what to say. His anger began to rise.

"I don't get it." She said at a mere whisper. "All you want is sex right?" Kaiba wasn't able to discern where she was going with this so he waited for her to continue. "All he wanted is sex." She said, mentioning Duke. "Isn't that all anyone wants from me?" The picture was becoming clear now. She acted like a prostitute because she felt like one.

"That's not what I want." He said, staring out the window. She looked at him quizzically again. "I want you to mean it."

"What?" Serenity truly didn't understand. He brought a hand just under her head and guided her up to him.

"I want you to want me, just like that night. Like in the hall."

"I-I didn't w-" She began to protest, but her breath cut short in a gasp. His lips grazed her neck and he pulled her fully on top of him. Teeth scraped softly against her skin and she whimpered into his ear.

"Just like right now." He flipped her onto the leather, him now on top and in control. He had just slipped the in tact strap of the dress off of her shoulder when the limo stopped.

The driver opened the door in time to hear the last bit of a feral growl. He paled when he saw the position of the two in the back and stuttered an apology. A few seconds later Kaiba was out, followed by a madly blushing Serenity. He tossed a glare at his driver then led her into the great mansion. When she stepped in the lights were off. It was dark and Serenity, unsure of the layout of the mansion, froze.

"Uh..." She felt a hand snake around her waist and squeaked as she was pulled against a hard body.

"This way." His tone was playful and she felt him tugging her off into an unknown direction. He paused before ascending stairs, guiding her upwards. She felt like she had been walking forever. It must have been a huge mansion, or possibly the darkness distorting her perception, but she figured it was a bit of both. She heard him open a door and was led into what she assumed to be a room. Before she could ask if there was a light he could turn on he had scooped her up and tossed her gently onto a soft bed. She lifted herself up slightly, afraid to move too far in case she bumped into anything or fell off, and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

A set of clicks let her know that he had shut the door and locked it. She should have been scared, but she felt... comfortable, and almost excited. Powerful lips crushed down on hers, forcing her back down onto the bed. She hadn't felt him crawl over her, but there he was. His hands grazed her sides, slipping under the small of her back and arching her towards him. He moved off her lips, kissing down her chin, then her neck, and finally resting at her collarbone.

"Lets get you out of this." He said as he slid his hands behind her, unzipping the dress, pulling it down off of her and whipping it away into the darkness. She could feel his fingers running the length of her bra behind her back over and over. Serenity felt a giggle bubble up from from her.

She had barely even smiled over the last few weeks, and the smiles she wore were not sincere. Now she was laughing. She was half naked, in a bed, under a man, about to give herself to him, and she was genuinely laughing. His hand froze immediately and she could feel him trying to stare at her through the darkness.

"The clasp," She said, bringing her hand to the center of her bust, "is in the front." he heard a snap, and gave a raspy grunt in approval. She worked the bra off and began to peel off his duster. Eagerly aiding her, he tugged the sleeves off and kissed her.

This girl, this woman, made his blood boil. Every part of him was on fire, and he just wanted to burn for a little bit. He skimmed his fingers over her bare sides down to where her panties clung to her hips. Her body was cold but his fingertips felt a heat he found intoxicating. He wanted to touch her more and more by the second.

Unwilling to wait any longer, he sat back and grabbed at his belt, undoing it and whipping it off to the side. She heard a few odd noises, but heard another thud as he stripped his pants off and they followed his belt onto the floor. Serenity felt him lean over her again, and ran her hands over his chest down to his bare hips. She began back up, below his shirt, but he immediately grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Growling as he kissed her, he held both wrists in one hand and used the other to tear her panties off of her. She gasped in his mouth as the fabric gave away.

Pinned and helpless, she was at his mercy, and Kaiba's heart raced with anticipation. He grabbed her legs and dragged her to him, placing himself at her entrance. Leaning over her he kissed her with a rough passion.

"Tell me what you want." He said to her. He had to hear it.

"K-Kaiba, I..." He could hear her unease and smiled. She was still so innocent. At times, he thought she would always be, no matter how many times he took her. He was willing to test that theory to.

"I need to hear it." He said playfully, and began to slowly rock back and forth, barely moving, but teasing her endlessly.

"Kaiba! You, I want you!" She called, unable to say anything else. That, he could accept, and thrust into her hard. "Kaiba!" She screamed and he grinned devilishly.

"I'm pretty sure last time I was in you, I told you what I wanted to hear." He remained inside of her, her body wriggling and adjusting to his intrusion. He licked one of her hard nipples and made her whimper more. "Call me Serenity, and I'll come. Just like last time. I promise." His voice was dark and sent shivers down her spine.

"Seto." She said in a whisper.

That.

That was all he needed to hear. It almost sent him over, just the word alone. There was something about her, and whatever it was, he was addicted. And he would do anything to get his fix.

He rammed into her, hard and fast, making her whimper and moan inaudibly. Her legs clamped around his waist, and he adjusted himself, one hand grasping her thigh for support, and the other laying against her lower stomach feeling his own motions inside her.

Her body arched and twisted, fingers grasping the sheets around her as she climaxed over and over, tightening around him. Her moans and cries timed perfectly with his motions coming quicker and quicker as he rocketed into her. He was ready. About to blow, he fell atop her, arms maintaining his weight, one on either side of her. Suddenly her hips rocked up against him, her body tensing again and he just lost it.

"Serenity!" He cried out to her. This girl, this woman. She was _his_. He felt his entire being drain into her as his arms gave out. "Mine" he whispered into her ear before rolling off of her. He lifted himself from the bed and Serenity sat up, waiting in the darkness. A light clicked on from a room attached to the one she was in. It was enough to allow her some vision of the room she occupied, but not enough for certain detail. She could tell there was a desk, and two dressers in the room, but what they were made of and what colors was undetectable.

A toilet flushed and Kaiba came back out. He apparently had grabbed his pants and re-clothed himself. Serenity suddenly felt vulnerable and pulled her legs up to her chest. He walked up to the bed and wrapped a robe around her, then motioned for her to follow him. Hugging the robe to herself she was escorted down the hall, one hand grasping the back of his shirt for guidance. He led her into a different room and switched on the light. The room was large and plain, but still clean and comforting.

"The bathroom's in here. I've made sure a change of clothes is ready when you're done. After you're proper," His eyes glimmered as he said it, scanning her hungrily as his memory filled in the mysteries behind the robe. "Ask for me, and I'll make sure you get home." Serenity nodded and he walked towards the door. Before he left she had one more thing she needed to get out.

"I'm not yours." He froze as her voice rang out. His gaze turned on her and his eyes gleamed with a slight hint of amusement.

"How do you figure?" Now he was fully turned towards her, ready to stride over if need be.

"I wont belong to you. The only person who owns me is the person who commits to me as well. We had our flings, and I will admit, I don't regret this, but I am not yours. You may attract me and make me feel good, but commitment isn't your thing. And once I find someone who makes me feel the way you do, but who will commit to me, I'll be his. And that will be the end." He felt a whirling mix of rage and jealousy build within him at the thought of her belonging to another man plagued him. He growled, closing the distance he had just moments ago created between them.

"No one else is to touch you." His voice was a low whisper, but held a tremendous force behind it.

"Then commit to me." She locked eyes with him and he scoffed.

"You wont extort me into this." She sighed.

"I'm not extorting you. You either have to commit to me and get all of me, or you can choose not to and have the same amount of claim on me as any other man. You cant have both freedom from me and own all of me. I wont allow that." Kaiba's face flushed red. He wasn't used to being told no, and she was a damned good negotiator.

"...Fine." Serenity took a step back in shock. "One condition." He added. Of course there had to be a catch. " Don't tell anyone." Serenity's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said, as long as we're together, I wont be with anyone else. All you need to do is keep it to yourself."

"Is that what you think commitment is?" She asked incredulously. He looked at her blankly and she almost laughed. "Commitment isn't just cutting yourself off from everyone else because you're with one person. It's caring about and for the person you're with. Learning about them and growing with them. A real relationship. It's true, I'm not comfortable with dating someone who's with someone else, but that's not the only part of commitment. If you want me, it needs to be real." He laughed out. This girl intrigued him. This tiny woman who he was so addicted to, making demands of _him_? Girls would trade their very souls just to be held by him.

She frowned at him, and he didn't blame her. He had just laughed in her face about something she seemingly felt strongly about.

"Fine." He said, finally calming himself. He would play along. Other girls just didn't do it for him right now, so playing her game and getting his fix was worth it.

At least until she was out of his system.

.

.

.

.

.

**So that concludes another chapter. Let me know what you think. If you find any errors or are confused about any part, let me know, I'll see what I can do to explain it and correct it for future chapters.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy ~ Love**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

Serenity hummed happily as she made an egg breakfast for herself, her brother and her father. Just as she had finished putting butter on some toast her father came out of the bathroom, now showered and dressed and ready for the day. He sneaked a piece of toast, earning him a playful glare from his daughter and began to munch as he leaned on the counter that separated the kitchen from the entry hall.

"You're in a good mood." He observed through bites of toast. She had seemed so distant for the last month or so, he was beginning to worry. It never seemed to get horrible, but he knew his daughter had a habit of hiding her sadness. This turn of mood made him happy for her. She always reminded him of her mother when she smiled. "Might this have something to do with a boy perhaps?" He teased. Serenity blushed and looked away, trying to hide a smile that was determined to make itself known.

"Maybe..." She said, making his eyebrow raise and a smile cross his face. She couldn't keep a secret from him. "But don't tell Joey, he'd flip." She quickly added, glancing around the corner to see if he was coming.

"So, do I get a name?" Her father asked after agreeing with her. She scrunched her nose at him.

"Nope. You're lucky I gave you what I did. Most girls would keep their crushes a secret from their parents." She giggled, then turned toward the skillet she had been melting butter on. When she saw the butter was a small pool covering the bottom of the pan, she poured her already mixed bowl of egg and milk into it.

"Well I hope mystery boy treats you well. Wait... It's not Duke is it?" Her father asked, giving her a classic disapproving look.

"You don't have to worry about Duke. I don't like him that way." Serenity said, trying to hide the shake in her voice. Her father relaxed visibly.

"Good, I didn't like that punk." He shot out, pouring himself a cup of coffee as the brewer beeped in completion. Serenity felt herself smile. Her father was an unusually good judge of character once he was exposed to someone long enough. She wondered what he would have to say about Kaiba, but decided to remain silent in order to keep their secret.

"I need to wake up Joey," She said, scooping her scrambled eggs onto a serving platter. "Can you set the table and get the bacon out of the microwave." She began putting a few things away while waiting for his reply.

"Why is the bacon in the microwave?" He asked laughing.

"Because you would have eaten it all if it was out in front of you this whole time." She called while jogging down the hall to her brother's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we were supposed to have waffles, wake up!" Kaiba groggily began to come to his senses. Mokuba was already up, but that was no surprise. The little boy, with his infinite energy, was usually up before him. Mokuba's voice finally pierced the foggy shroud that sleep had cast over him. As his eyes fluttered open, he became increasingly aware of a different sound in the background. A constant patterned ringing, almost buzzing- Kaiba snapped awake, launching himself into a sitting position and looked down at his clock.<p>

6:43...

The poor thing nearly vibrated itself off the edge of his nightstand from the force of it's screech. He turned it off, cursing himself. Mokuba was on his bed, next to him, bouncing to supplement the attempt to wake him up.

"What happened? You never sleep through your alarm. Well, not unless you were up late..." Mokuba gave him an angry face. "You weren't working all night again, were you?" Kaiba shook his head. More to wake himself up than anything.

"Sort of." He said, recalling the night before. He had been striking up a deal of sorts towards the end of the night. Mokuba furrowed his brow again.

"Well, stop it. Oh! And you're not getting out of our waffle breakfast because you woke up late. Lets go, Lenny should be done making them and setting up the table." Mokuba leaped over his brother and ran to the door, shooting him a smile before leaving entirely.

* * *

><p>School passed quickly and Serenity felt like a new person. She smiled genuinely and participated happily in all of the shenanigans her brother and his friends orchestrated. When the end of the day finally came, she bid farewell to her brother as he left for another detention he had acquired that day. He was always in trouble so it came as no surprise. She rounded the school, heading towards the front when she saw Kaiba standing over his open briefcase which was sprawled all over the walkway. Checking to see if anyone was around, she made her way to him when the coast was clear. By the time she reached him, he was mumbling to himself while picking up the contents that had spilled out.<p>

"What happened to you, you look awful." She said to him, kneeling down and helping him collect his papers. He did indeed look awful. He had dark rings under his eyes and seemed supremely out of it. He hadn't even noticed her approach until she had spoken. His head snapped up at her and he looked like a deer in headlights. He looked her up and down ad raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you so chipper?" He asked, sighing and returning to the mess in front of him. "I'm exhausted." He shook his head and mentally cursed himself for speaking again. He should have just ended it after asking his question. He really was out of it. She shrugged blankly and smiled at him, first sweetly, then a bit devious.

"Was I too much for you?" She attempted to make a calm provocative face like he had used on her many times, but her playful smile took over, reminding her that she was very different from him. He looked at her confusedly, then decided to play along.

"Not really, you didn't really do much. You just laid there." He said glancing nonchalantly to the side. He contained a smile as he heard her huff. She calmed herself quickly, trying to win this game and got an idea.

"Of course I did, I did everything you asked me," She said, leaning close to him. Her breath was on his ear and he froze, blood starting to pick up pace. "Seto." Her voice was a provocative whisper, but it did the trick. He stood abruptly, whipping an arm around her midsection and taking her with him, then finally pushed her up against the building, kissing her roughly the whole way. Papers flew through the air as their sudden release shot them into a scattered mess once more

"Do not call me that in public." He hissed after finally pulling away. She looked at him triumphantly and smiled.

"Oh yeah, that's right, this is a secret." She said slyly. Her words reminded him of the fact and he pulled away from her.

"No, though that reason is enough." He said, collecting the papers again and hoping none of them were damaged. Serenity was confused now. She bent over to help him again, but kept her eyes on him.

"Then why?" She asked when no explanation came.

"Because," He paused and looked at her from under his low bangs. "I wont be able to control myself and you'll find yourself fucked out of your mind in front of the world and God." She gasped. He wouldn't... would he? He seemed to read her mind as he chuckled to himself. "I would. As a matter of fact, I'm getting a little flustered just thinking about it." He teased. He was winning and she did not like it. Her face burned redder with every sentence he taunted. "You, sprawled across the grass, as people wander by... completely naked." Her eyes widened and he laughed again. "I couldn't display you properly when you have all those clothes on."

"Ok, ok, you win." She said, finally backing down. He smirked.

"You're new to this game, it's not smart to challenge a champion." He bragged. She shot him a glare then almost smiled.

"You know, when you brag like that, you sound like Duke." She watched his eyes narrow and the smirk disappear from his lips. He was about to say something when a few kids came out of the school and lingered against the wall just a few feet from him. Glaring daggers at her, he packed the papers into his briefcase and reached out for the ones she had collected. "Here you go... Seto." She tested him, speaking his name as a low whisper only for him to hear, and he did. She purposefully brushed her hand against his as she passed him the papers, and could feel how tense he was.

His eyes were on her the entire time, a darkness behind them that made her shiver and wonder what he was thinking. Whatever it was, she would probably enjoy it. He glanced back towards the kids occupying the space behind him and let out a growl.

"I'll get you for that. Trust me." He threatened. She stood smiling down at him, and took a few steps back.

"Looking forward to it." She shot him a wink and skipped off. This girl... she was going to be the death of him. He smiled as he though about all the things he would do to her in the meantime.

Serenity felt energized by the victory she held over the 'Champion'. It's true, she was new to the flirtatious ways he had honed so well, but she felt this victory brought him down a peg or two. She blushed as she began to wonder exactly what he was going to do to get her back. As dark and manipulative as he was, he was a man of his word, and he would come for her. She shuddered as his eyes came to mind, staring down at her hungrily as they sent her imagination into overdrive.

Smiling, she walked home.

* * *

><p>"Joey, don't throw your coat on the ground, there are pegs to hang it up right next to you." Serenity said, pointing and sighing. Every day the same thing happened. Joey would come home late from detention, slip off his green jacket and drop it on the floor, then kick his shoes off onto it. Serenity always tried to get to him before his muddy shoes landed on his jacket. Today, though, she was unsuccessful. "Aw, now I have to wash it again." She said frustratedly. Joey offered her a sheepish smile.<p>

"Sorry Ren." He moved away so she could take the coat and disappear into the bathroom where the washer and dryer were. The phone began to ring and Joey picked it up. "Hello?" He said, not really caring who it was.

Kaiba stopped. He had forgotten she lived with, or even was related to him.

"Hellooo?" Joey's voice pierced the phone again. Kaiba had to speak.

"I need to speak with Serenity," He tried his best to disguise his voice, but it sounded like Joey was hesitating. Finally he thought of the one word that would convince Joey that he was not himself. "Please."

"Heh, sure." He could hear Joey cover the phone slightly, but could still make out the words he was saying. "Ren! Phone! Hey, forget about the coat. I'll do it." He called. Kaiba could even hear Serenity's response before she took it.

"Don't touch it Joey, The last thing you need to do is bleach your favorite jacket, I'll do it, just stop flinging it on the floor and you wont have to worry about it anymore. Um, sorry, hello?" The last part was intended for her caller.

"Hello Serenity." Serenity gasped as she heard the smirk cross his lips.

"Ka-" Serenity stopped herself, glancing down the hall where Joey just wandered. "Wh-what do you want?" She tried not to sound mean but it came out harsh.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I'm hurt. Do you treat all of your boyfriends like this?" She was really sorry, but couldn't help but smile. "I've sent a car to pick you up one block over in front of the gas station." He said simply. "It should be there in fifteen minutes." Serenity looked at the clock, then the door.

"B-but-"

"Now now, you have two things to make up to me. Are you going to taunt me the way you did, then treat me so brutally, and reject this simple request all in one day? You really are mean." He said, teasing her and provoking a favorable response. She sighed deeply and he could tell she was giving in.

"Fine, I'll be there." She heard a click as he hung up the phone and raced into her bedroom to change. She didn't want him ripping her school uniform like he had done to her panties. She found a tank top that she didn't much care for and a skirt that she felt the same way about, a change of clothes, and then left for the door. She grabbed for her jacket as she turned the doorknob ad pulled it open.

"...Serenity, where are you going?" Her father stood on the other side of the door, looking as if he was just about to stick the key into the lock as she opened the door.

"Oh, A friend of mine asked me to come over. I wont be out too late. I promise." She hugged him quickly and slipped past him, heading down the walkway and to the street.

"But, who's going to make dinner?" He called after her, sounding sad and whiny.

"There's pizza pockets in the freezer!" He heard her call as she disappeared from sight.

She didn't have to wait long before a black sedan pulled into the gas station driveway. A man stepped out and called to her, then escorted her into the car, and began to drive. Serenity rode in silence, unsure of what to say, if anything. The driver pulled over in front of a large building Serenity recognized as Kaiba Corp. She remained silent as the man led her to the private elevators, plugged in the security key and finally left her before a door. She had been seen by no one, and didn't know where she was in the building, but she had a good idea.

She swallowed hard and knocked on the door.

.

.

.

.

.

**The lack of reviews is saddening **cries** Maybe I should start up my old tradition of waiting until I get 3 reviews per chapter before updating again. Meh... **

**Read, Review, Enjoy ~love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews you've all sent. I was shocked to see my inbox when I came back to the computer. I've been back to writing for less than a month and it's a great feeling to see so much feedback. It really motivates me to keep writing. Well, on to the fic.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Serenity peeked into the room, the door barely a sliver open, and tried to see inside.

"Are you just going to keep me waiting?" She heard his voice taunt her. She let the door swing open and sheepishly moved into the office. There was a large desk a few feet in front of the back wall, which was comprised entirely by windows. It was like the office itself towered over the city. The bright light from outside made it difficult to see anything other than the chair and desk profile so she approached. The desk was barren of anything with a personal value. There was a small filing tray off to one side and she could see a cord coming out of a carefully placed hole in the desk for what she assumed was a laptop. She focused her eyes on the chair but, just like the desk, the chair was empty too.

Suddenly Serenity was pushed forward, not hard, but enough to maker her catch herself on the desk in front of her, and drop her bag of extra clothes. She went to push herself back up and found she couldn't when a hand pressed down on her back. Another traveled up her leg slowly, starting from her inner knee. It slipped under her skirt on her thigh and traveled back down seductively.

"Not exactly the kind of apparel I'm used to on you." He said, curiosity about her clothing choices getting the better of him. Serenity blushed deeply and squeaked as he squeezed her highly sensitive flesh.

"It... It's all stuff I don't really like... In case you... rip it." Kaiba's eyes flashed with a new lust. She knew exactly how to get to him. "I also have a change of clothes." His hunger grew more. His hand traveled it's course again, only he changed direction ones he got to the top. She gasped as he ran his hand over the soft skin of her ass, but he stopped suddenly, and his breathing had become unsteady. She heard something but couldn't feel him moving any more.

"No panties?" he said low. This truly surprised him.

"I... I figured it would make up for after school..." She stuttered. She then felt him again, he removed her jacket, remaining behind her, and leaned down close. His body heat warmed her as she was bent over the cold desk and his breath was on her back.

"I already have plans for that... But I will take this into consideration, while I'm punishing you." Serenity's eyes widened but she couldn't say anything as a cry escaped her mouth instead. He had rammed into her from behind. He was beginning to pound into her, placing one hand at her hip right where she was bent, guiding her back as he plowed her into the desk, and the other snaking under her, below the shirt. His cold fingers made her skin jump away from his touch in shock, but she had no choice in where she went or what she did. He was in control. She whimpered as he grasped her breast in that icy hand and rolled her tiny hard bud between his fingers. She had never felt anything like it. The cold glassy polished desk cooling her skin where it touched, his freezing hand manipulating her nipple so expertly, and him, pounding away at her.

The position made him feel even bigger. She could feel every inch of him entering and exiting. He was rough and dominating, but she felt safe. Safe and wonderful.

She climaxed hard, but he didn't slow, extending her pleasure into an almost torturous excellence. She cried out over and over, but he continued, feeling her wriggle beneath him as she came. Finally he pulled out and let her up, but only to guide her to her new spot. Her mind hadn't recovered from the sensations he put her through and she followed his commands without understanding them. He was still behind her when she heard a rip and watched her shirt fall away, leaving her top exposed.

"I think I'll keep the skirt." He said, easily sliding under it and brushing against her soft wet skin. Her whole body shivered violently, then was pressed against something ice cold. The sudden sensation finally woke her from her trance like state, and she gasped. She was pressed up against the window, peering down at the entire city, exposed to the entire world. She had begun to protest when he slammed into her again. Her world began to spin as he rammed her harder and deeper than he ever had before. She couldn't protest, she could barely stop screaming out for him. She came again... and again... and again... He wasn't going to stop until her knees gave out, which only took one more time.

Crying out in a kind of pleasure she had never felt before, she crumbled down in front of him. He caught her before she reached the ground and carried her over to a small leather couch. She was finally facing him, breathless and not in control of her own mind. The only thing she could do is look at him in exhausted satisfaction. His blue eyes glimmered at her and a twisted smile formed on his lips as he pulled her to the edge of the couch and knelt between her legs. With one hand under the small of her back, arching her forward and guiding her into him, he thrust forward. Serenity's whole body jerked as she screamed out. She had climaxed instantly as he entered her, making the smile on his face grow even more.

"Seto!... Oh God, I cant... I cant come anymore... I-AH!" He refused to stop, making her quiver and twitch uncontrollably beneath him. So this was her punishment, literally fucking her to death. She cried out over and over again, her entire body only moving to it's own ends. She hand no control over herself anymore. Her hands curled into his shirt, grasping for reality as he shattered her world over and over. Her legs clamped around him, toes curling and she screamed indecipherable things as he took away what sanity she once had.

It could have been hours...no days, no we- months. Months that she lay there under him, screaming and twitching. Clinging to him as all senses other than pleasure disappeared.

"S-Seto..." She finally gained control of her voice. She was beginning to come to between climaxes and now wanted revenge. She pulled herself up, locking her arms around his neck and kissed his jawbone, whispering his name into his ear. His eyes closed and his breathing became shallow and ragged. She could feel him loosening his grip and thrusting unevenly. "Seto!" By making his name the only thing she said, when he finally did remove her mind by making her come again, she just screamed his name and he couldn't take it anymore.

His hips took over, rocketing into her faster than he had all day. She could hear him crying out as his body moved on it's own, destroying her in the best way possible. She continued to say his name and finally he was sent over the edge. His body convulsed in wave after wave as he spilled into her, falling on top of her and trying desperately to support himself. She was still by his ear, and now that he was coming, she was in control. She whispered his name again, and he jerked and cried out as he came harder. She continued to call out to him and he twitched insider her. She was merciless.

"Seto!" She screamed out, only this time, it was on purpose. He screamed out as well, his load nearly breaking him and collapsed onto her. They both laid on the small couch for an eternity, trying to regain some bit of strength back. Her arms were the first to move, sluggishly wriggling out from under him and then under his arms and around his back. She hugged him to her, now keenly aware of his chiseled body atop her. She could feel almost every finely sculpted muscle that hid under his shirt.

He finally pulled himself off, and out of her and looked down at himself. His body's motions came to an abrupt halt and he looked irate. Serenity didn't understand but was too weak to pull herself up to see why.

"Fuck..." he cursed quietly. Serenity shot him a questioning glance and he sighed and lifted himself. "Condom broke." Serenity stiffened. She didn't know he had been using condoms, and mentally cursed herself for not thinking about it. She had been so careless and reckless with her body. At least one of them thought about protection... but... that protection had failed. A dozen thoughts came to mind now, thoughts of being pregnant, delivering a child, having to quit school to take care of that child... Would Kaiba stick around? Would he leave her? Would he leave his baby? Serenity's mind raced and she felt even more exhausted.

A flush, then the sound of a door being opened and closed caught her attention. Kaiba stood, dressed, cleaned up, but still completely drained. He walked over to the couch and offered a hand to her.

"My legs... wont work." She said after a failed attempt trying to stand up. He smirked, obviously proud of himself and scooped her up. She was shocked that he still had the strength. Once inside his private bathroom she noticed he had already brought her change of clothes in.

"Will you need help with dressing? I'm not as good at putting back on clothes as I am at removing them." He teased. How could he be so pleasant. Yes they had just had a great, though exhausting, time, but at what cost? She frowned up at him and and his playful smirk wavered.

"What happens if I get pregnant?" Now he frowned.

"We don't even know if you are. Best not dwell on it until you know." Serenity nodded, but hesitated.

"Would you... never mind." Kaiba raised an eyebrow and refused to move until farther explanation commenced. "What would you do if I was pregnant?" He paled.

"Like I said. don't dwell on it." He rose and moved to the door when her voice stopped him.

"You would leave wouldn't you?" It was so low it was almost a whisper, but he had heard every word. He sighed deeply, bracing himself in the doorway.

"No. I wouldn't do that to a kid. Every kid has two parents and they deserve both of them. And no one could ever take their place." He left before she could say anything else. There was something dark and sad in his voice. She couldn't help but believe him, and felt better.

It took her longer than usual to change, but she finally stepped out of the bathroom. She had been right to assume the cord on the desk was for a laptop, as Kaiba was sitting and typing on it when she had come out. His gaze wandered over her and he smirked as he closed the laptop. He had noticed the slight limp and was proud of himself.

He stood and moved around the desk, sweeping an arm around her back.

"You look like you could use some help walking." He smirked again and she shot him a playful glare. "Ready to go home, or do you need to rest more?" He asked, teasing her ear with his nose.

"I can go." She said, trying to be strong. He guided her to the elevator, then his car.

* * *

><p>Serenity sat up in her bed. New morning light was fluttering through the window and she could hear Joey snoring through the wall. She hadn't been sleeping well for the last two weeks and it was getting worse. She didn't remember when her last period was and was beginning to worry. She rocked back and forth a little, debating on what to do next. Glancing at her phone, she wondered who she could call to take her mind off of it. She reached out to check it and it began to vibrate under her hand.<p>

"Hello?" She answered.

"Come over. Now." Kaiba growled into the phone. He hung up immediately after and Serenity could tell he was not in the best mood. She made a quick breakfast for Joey and left a note saying she'd be back later.

'I hope he's ok.' She thought to herself as she made her way to the mansion. They hadn't done as much bonding as Serenity would have hoped, but this was Kaiba. She had expected the emotional side of their 'relationship' to move slowly. She knew he was a man of his word and just getting him to agree to commit was a huge leap for him. She just wished every time she saw him didn't have to revolve around sex. But she had learned bit about him.

She thought to herself about all the things he had revealed to her, both consciously and subconsciously while making her way. She made it to the mansion within minutes, worry speeding her gait and prompting her to use s few shortcuts.

"Seto why? You always call one of your whores today! You shouldn't be spending it with them! You should be at the cem-" Mokuba had been chasing Kaiba down the stairs of the great hall when he glanced down at the butler and the guest he brought. "Se... Serenity?" Mokuba's jaw dropped and Kaiba also seemed surprised.

"You got here more quickly than I had assumed you would."

.

.

.

.

.

**Another chapter up. Thanks again for all the reviews, it really was a wonderful surprise ~ possibly the only thing I will ever ask for Christmas and my birthday ever again! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy. **

**Like I always say, **

**Read, Review, Enjoy ~Love**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here Serenity?" Mokuba asked, completely forgetting about his brother. Serenity's eyes flashed up at Kaiba, then back down to the questioning boy. She didn't know what to say.

"Mokuba... I... I'm here because..."

"She's my girlfriend Mokuba." Kaiba cut her off. Both Serenity and Mokuba turned and looked at him in shock. Kaiba shrugged them off and walked past them. "And... We are going to the cemetery."

"R-really?" Mokuba cheered up, but Serenity was confused. He simply nodded to the boy and outstretched an arm to her. She slowly moved towards him. He had never embraced her outside of their intimate relations. Still his arm found it's resting place around her shoulders and he steered her out of the doorway, expecting Mokuba to follow. They piled into the limo and Mokuba began questioning.

"I can't believe you're coming with me Seto! You always went alone... What's changed? What made you want to come?" Mokuba asked. Serenity was curious as to why they were going to a cemetery and why Mokuba was so excited about it.

"Maybe I'm just growing up." He said playfully to his little brother. This was also new and different for Serenity. The only playful tones he had used with her were not child appropriate. She had never imagined him playing so... innocently. "Though I still have some growing up to do to be as mature as you." Mokuba stuck out his tongue and Kaiba smirked.

"So, when did you two get together?" Mokuba was eager to know how long his brother had been hiding his new interest.

"Well, I'd say a few months." Kaiba said pondering. "But if you want the whole story, we first...dated...during battle city last year." His eyes flickered over her as he spoke the word 'dated'. Serenity swallowed hard, but Mokuba didn't notice as his eyes had bugged out and he was staring incredulously at his brother.

"Last year?" The boy was shocked. "And you kept this a secret from me? How could you! And especially Serenity! You know I love her!" The boy bounced with happiness while feigning anger. Serenity smiled down to the boy. He was still adorable. "Why are you going out with Seto? Isn't he a bit mean for your taste?" Mokuba turned his attention towards Serenity.

"Yup." Mokuba cracked up laughing and Kaiba shot her a confused look. Serenity gave him a playful smile and rested her hand on his arm. " But that doesn't change how I feel." She said honestly. Kaiba seemed uncomfortable. She was too good at this girlfriend thing. Maybe he just wasn't used to a relationship, and maybe he didn't understand the feelings and emotions behind it all. He wasn't used to not understanding something. This entire experience was foreign to him. Mokuba looked between them and almost laughed again.

"He looks like he's about to crawl away and hide under a rock, hissing and stuff!" He giggled as Kaiba shot him a glare. "Hey, I'm fourteen! You could run away with me!" Kaiba's glare became more intense on the boy and Serenity giggled.

"Hmmm, Maybe I chose the wrong Kaiba." Serenity said jokingly, and scooted closer to the edge of the seat, towards Mokuba. They both started laughing but Kaiba didn't find it funny at all. His arm appeared from nowhere and he pulled Serenity back against him roughly. It didn't hurt, and Serenity laughed, then cuddled into the crook of his arm. He wasn't expecting it, but it wasn't horrible. Her small size made her fit quite nicely there and his arm was comfortable behind her.

"Wow, you two are serious." Mokuba said as the limo came to a stop. He kicked open the door and jumped out, grabbing something out of the trunk and shuffling around. Serenity stepped out and watched as Kaiba followed, turned and closed the door. Mokuba had a large blanket rolled under his arm and a basket swinging in his hands. "C'mon Seto." He said, pausing.

"I'm coming, you go on ahead." he replied. Serenity looked up at him. Kaiba was still facing the limo. He had his head hung low and he seemed to be controlling his breathing manually, steadying himself.

"...Kaiba. I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on, but if you're uncomfortable coming... why are you here?" Serenity placed a hand on his arm and felt him tense at her touch. He gave her a sideways glance for a moment, then his eyes flickered down to her stomach. It was Serenity's turn to tense. His eyes moved back to her face and she could see something in them. Something empty and dark. Not cold and shielded as usual, but still distant. He turned towards the direction Mokuba had run and started after the boy.

After following the elder Kaiba around twists and bends through the cemetery Serenity stumbled upon a site she hadn't expected. The younger Kaiba, sitting atop the blanket he had had earlier, enjoying a nice picnic in front of a small shrine. Upon closer inspection the family name 'Ryotatsu' was engraved in large letters on the stone. Mokuba got up and stood next to Serenity upon seeing her reading the shrine.

"Hey, has Seto told you what we're doing here?" Mokuba asked, looking up at her with his hands folded behind his back. Serenity shook her head 'no' and he sighed. "Well, then I'll introduce you." The boy turned to face the stone. "Serenity, this is Mom and Dad." Serenity gasped quietly, but the boy continued. "Mom and Dad, this is Serenity. She's Seto's girlfriend. Yeah, weird right? Well, I really like her and I think Seto does too!" The boy said as naturally as if they had been standing right there. Serenity didn't know what to do but decided to follow his lead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you... Mr. And Mrs. Ryotatsu. You have wonderful sons." Serenity said awkwardly, giving a polite bow. She looked back at Kaiba who was watching intently, then back at Mokuba. He had knelt before the shrine and was beginning to light incense.

"Hey... Will you pray with me? Seto never prays with me." Serenity looked at the elder brother, who now avoided her glance.

"Why not?" Mokuba's face darkened and he shrugged.

"He just doesn't. This is the first time he's actually come here with me in years. I think he just likes to pray alone." Mokuba said, tugging at her arm and bringing her down to kneel beside him. He folded his hands in front of him and closed his eyes and Serenity followed in the same manner. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked a the boy next to her. He was still consumed with his prayer, but she noticed a tear squeeze itself out of one of his eyes. She waited a few moments longer and another tear made it's way down the boy's cheek. She couldn't help it anymore. She reached out and hugged the boys head to her. When they finally stood, Kaiba was gone.

"Hey... where's.." Serenity looked around, but couldn't see where he had gone.

"He probably took a walk." The boy said, still rubbing water out of his eyes. "This place makes him act funny. He just needs some space. I think that's why every year before this, he came alone." Serenity looked down at the boy again. His face was still a little red, but he seemed better.

"Well, as long as we're visiting family, Do you want to meet mine? Just until Ka-... Seto get's back." Serenity smiled to the boy who was now as confused as when Serenity had first gotten there. She started out, letting Mokuba follow if he willed to do so. The plot wasn't far and once they had arrived Mokuba looked around as if he were searching for something. Serenity smiled and bent towards the ground.

"She's right here." She said, touching a small stone plaque on the ground. The plaque read 'April Wheeler'. Serenity kissed her fingers and traced the engraving.

"What are you two doing?" A familiar voice called from behind them. Serenity nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been a bit out of it while saying hello to her mother. Mokuba seemed unaffected, probably used to his brother being everywhere at any time.

"You took a walk, and we took a walk. Hey, Serenity... Why isn't there a shrine?" Mokuba asked, still looking down at the plaque. Serenity smiled sadly down at it.

"Well, we just couldn't afford one. Momma was sick for a long time. The only reason she stayed so strong for so long was because she was taking care of me while my eyesight was failing. After my bandages finally came off and she saw I was ok, her illness just took over. She fought for another six months or so, but we all know years ago it would happen eventually. With all the medical bills, we couldn't get her a proper shrine." She laughed quietly to herself, still touching the rock. "Even this... we're still working to pay this off." She finished. Mokuba frowned at her.

"How long left before it's paid off?" He asked. Serenity pondered for a moment, doing the math in her head.

"Maybe three more months?" She was unsure.

"For this?" He almost yelled. "This is barely a pebble..." Now Serenity felt bad. They had honestly done the best they could to honor her mother. Her father, even though they had divorced, took over her old debts so they wouldn't fall onto his children, and was paying off the plaque himself. She knew he did it for more than just her and Joey's sake. He blamed himself for their divorce. It was sort of his fault. He had been a jobless alcoholic who was verbally abusive. Since Serenity's return he had gone through rehab and gotten sober. He was a wonderful father now, but his guilt prompted him to give his ex wife as much as he could, even if it took six months pay.

"It's the best we can do." She said, a bit shaken by Mokuba's metaphor. Kaiba glared at his little brother, who was oblivious to her hurt. Serenity shook it off, trying to remain happy in the presence of company, as she was used to, and walked back to the Ryotatsu family shrine with the boy. Kaiba lingered over the plaque for a moment, then followed the two. Mokuba packed up the picnic and looked up at his big brother.

"I need a moment Moki." The teen smiled and headed back to the car. Serenity began to follow him, giving the older Kaiba some alone time when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "Wait." She heard him behind her. She stopped and turned to him and found him looking back at her.

"Kaiba... Why am I here? Don't get me wrong, this is all very sweet and touching, but, isn't this all a little too personal? We've only been dating for-"

"I'm trying to open up. Isn't that part of your commitment thing?" He asked coldly.

"This is a big thing, Kaiba. You've been doing alright, but I think you should stick to baby steps. You're new to this, and there's plenty of time to get to know each other. If you don't feel comfortable with me being here, I don't have to be here." She said, trying to see how he was taking her words. He sighed frustrated at seemingly nothing, and walked to her.

"Pray with me." He said simply, and knelt. She nodded and quietly knelt beside him. When she noticed he had finished praying, she stood and watched him. He remained kneeling, eyes fixed on the shrine. He finally moved as one of his arms extended, reaching a hand out to touch the inscription. She noticed his fingers trembling as he traced the name. "...I'm sorry..." He spoke in a whisper. Serenity said nothing as he rose and started towards the limo. When they made it to the car, Mokuba had already entered and the engine was running.

"Hold on." Serenity called before Kaiba could reach the handle. He turned to look at her and waited for her reasoning. "Thank you. Thanks for bringing me to see this. For opening up to me, like a real boyfriend." He smirked slightly, brushing her hair behind an ear and leaned in to her.

"I am your real boyfriend." He said, then opened the door for her, allowing her to enter, and following her in.

"Hey, Serenity?" Mokuba said, getting up and changing his seat to be next to her. "Don't leave Seto." Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his brother. "I know he's mean and cold and his insults really really hurt, and sometimes he just seems like a control freak, and-"

"I think she gets it." Kaiba said grumpily. Serenity nodded and Mokuba spoke again.

"But he's nice and soft on the inside." Mokuba reached around and poked at his brother, who swatted away his hand. "And I think you make him happy. He's never gone here with me before you. And I don't want him to stop. So please... don't leave my brother."

"Why are you so sure she'd be the one to leave me?" Mokuba leaned past Serenity again to lock gazes with his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Seto? Serenity's sweet and nice and you're kinda a jerk most of the time. I wouldn't blame her. I just don't want her to." Kaiba began a glare at his little brother and Mokuba cracked a small smile.

"Mokuba, it's not that simple. I cant guarantee anything, but I can promise to be patient with him and even give him a chance to make it up if he does anything mean." Mokuba nodded and Serenity glanced back at Kaiba to make sure what she was saying worked for him. He smirked, bringing himself closer to the girl and leaned over her ear.

"Oh, I'll make it up." He assured her. She giggled and snuggled against him again. It just felt so right.

.

.

.

.

.

**So, what did you think? Also, I'm pushing around a few ideas for new fics I want to write. The summaries are on my profile, if you guys think there's a story you'd like to hear there, let me know via personal message or add it to a review. Either way, I'll take all opinions into consideration.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you.**

**R+R+E~L**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! Lemon in this chapter! And yes I will do this every time.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

Mokuba sprinted up the stairs calling out about a video game he had apparently forgotten to shut off the night before. She wondered how he managed to climb so many stairs so quickly and not be out of breath once he reached the top. Kaiba ignored him and led her upstairs to his room. Now that there was light, she could see that she was correct in assuming the mansion was huge, but the darkness distorted her perception of distance, and it wasn't as far as she had remembered.

Once at the room, Kaiba held the door open for her, and let her in first, followed and closed the door behind them. Serenity saw a small pink box on the desk he motioned towards, and approached it. It was a home pregnancy test. She looked up at him worriedly.

"It's been sixteen days. This one can tell fourteen days after conception." He only stared at her as she took the box and slowly opened it. "I want you to take one now and the other one tomorrow when you first wake up." She could tell he had been worrying about it almost as much as she had. She swallowed hard and went into the bathroom. A few seconds later she exited and he looked up at her from sitting on the bed.

"It's still... working." She said, unwilling to wait alone in the bathroom. She sat beside him on the bed and waited a few more seconds in silence. "What happened to them?" She asked, thinking about the cemetery and the time they spent there.

"...I killed them." Serenity gasped and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his hands were clenched over his legs. Serenity resisted moving away from him, refusing to believe his words.

"Wh... What?" He looked over at her brokenly and her heart sank.

"I killed my parents. It was my fault they died." He said, looking her in the eye. She could feel the breath rush back into her.

"Everyone feels that w-"

"No. They died because of me. I killed them and I almost killed Mokuba too." Serenity waited for him to elaborate. "I... was a terrible son. I was smarter than the other kids my age... and even some of their parents. I thought I was better than them. When they confronted me, I fought them. I began starting fights and was becoming more violent and uncontrollable. They did everything they could but..." He paused, squeezing the bridge of his nose with one hand.

"That day I was fighting with our neighbor across the street. I cant even remember why. His parents started yelling for us to stop, and that got the attention of my mother and father. My mother had Mokuba in her arms, he was only five, and my father followed her over to me, but they never made it. They hadn't been paying attention to the road." Serenity felt how painful this was for him to say. His words were laced with hurt and self loathing. Reaching out, she took his hand away from his face, raised his arm and wrapped hers around him. She had nothing to say that would help so she decided to simply hold him.

"Mokuba... Mokuba would have died too. But... Mom curled herself around him. She took the full blow from the car and Mokuba got out with a few fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder. I promised to never let anything happen to Mokuba ever again. I took Aikido and Jiu Jitsu to train myself for discipline and control. I decided to be a guardian, instead of an assaulter." Serenity nodded. So that's why he was uncomfortable with seeing them. He was too guilty to face them.

"I think..." Serenity started, "They would be proud of you." Kaiba's breath caught in his mouth and he shook his head.

"Please. I'm still the same bully I was back then. I ridicule people and treat them horribly because they don't pick up information as fast as I do. I left Mokuba alone to grieve and wasn't there for him when he visited them every year. I fucking use women as a stress reliever so I don't feel shitty all the time." He finished, thoroughly disgusted with himself. Serenity's hand guided his face to hers.

"You're not using me are you?" She asked, more for him to think than actually to get an answer. He shook his head. "You've given Mokuba a life that millions dream about. He's happy and sweet and playful and healthy. And you're a big time CEO of a giant company. You're used to working with people who are on top of their game, and dealing with kids your own age is difficult when you're coming from a place where the standards are so much higher. You could handle it better, but it's natural to be a bit frustrated. I cant do anything or say anything to help you, but you've already taken the first steps towards bettering yourself. You just need to do it now. You cant do anything about the past, but you have the power to change what you don't like now." She said. His eyes gazed down to no real destination and she could tell he was deep in thought. She rose, releasing him, and walked back into the bathroom.

Kaiba had told this story before, but all he had gotten was the same pity bullshit. All of the 'it's not your fault's and the 'You were just a kid, you didn't know any better's. He was fully expecting all of those. But she hadn't considered changing his perspective of the past. She focused on what he did to make it up. She understood the hurt wouldn't go away overnight and with only a few comforting words. That he had to work on himself and it motivated him to look deeper into himself about what he liked and what he didn't like. She motivated him.

He looked up as she exited the bathroom, test in hand. His hands felt hot and twitchy and he couldn't find a comfortable position for them.

"It's negative." She said and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He couldn't help but notice, though a pang of... disappointment? He shook his head and stood. He took the stick from her and tossed it away into the trash bin, then hugged her to him. He never in a million years imagined opening up to someone would be easy, but after today, he just felt... comfortable.

He pulled her with him and walked backwards towards the bed, tugging her down on top of him. Serenity gasped innocently and blushed, making him smile up at her. She still wasn't used to the sweet side of him, but he was stunning when he smiled. She couldn't look away and her breath turned quiet and shallow. It was as if he was an animal that she was afraid of scaring away.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" He asked, turning his smile into a playful one. Her eyes flickered off of his mouth to stare into his blue ones and she gnawed on her lip. Kaiba's breath caught as he watched her suck her bottom lip into her mouth and chew on it. He leaned forward, claiming that lip as his own. His hands roamed her body, gently stroking her wherever he touched. He wasn't as fierce as he had been before. He was tender and sweet. Serenity wasn't used to his gentle new state, but she wasn't about to complain.

She lifted herself until she was hovering over him, and he grabbed her hips to bring her up onto his lap. She gasped as she straddled him, feeling his hardness under her. He lifted himself slightly, almost in a sitting position, and looked into her eyes.

"I want you Serenity." He called for her, helping her to remove her shirt and bra. She moved off of him, making the parts of him that had been under her cold and yearning for her return. He undid his belt and tossed aside his pants as she removed hers. Reaching over, he grabbed a small blue packet. He tore it open and she watched him put the condom on. Finally done, he began sliding off his coat, but was stopped as she pushed him back against the bed. She found her place on top of him and gave him a sweet smile.

Her hands ran down the lapels of his coat as he took her hips and placed them over himself. He began coaxing her body down slowly and her hands tangled themselves in his duster. A low moan escaped her as he slowly filled her from below. He brought one hand behind her neck and pulled her down into a kiss, hungry, but soft.

"Now, rock back and forth." He instructed as their lips parted. She began to but immediately tensed and squeezed him, whimpering as she felt him inside her. Her hips jerked involuntarily, sending another wave of pleasure through her and causing Kaiba to throw his head back and moan.

"Uhhh... Serenity..." He sighed, closing his eyes and feeling her ride him. She began rocking again, and he resisted calling out louder for her. Instead small grunts and moans escaped him. Suddenly her body stopped and shook above him as she fell down onto his chest crying out his name. He took that as his turn to take control and rolled her over, placing her carefully over a pillow for comfort. He then fully removed the duster, which was now restricting his movements.

Serenity reached up to undo the bottom button of his shirt, but his hands grabbed hers and he stopped her. She looked up at him questioningly and he only shook his head. She was about to ask him why when her words were replaced with a loud moan as he rocked into her. He was slow, but firm. She felt so good around him. Just as tight as the first time. Her twitching and squeezing drove him crazy, and he couldn't help but want her every day.

She was his, and he would do anything for her.

He slipped into her again and for the fourth time, she grabbed him and called out, coming hard. She cried out for him again and he shuddered into her. He grasped the sheets under her and all of his muscles tensed as he came. After he was done, he let himself fall onto her gently and began to steady his breathing.

"Serenity... ugh..." He whispered between heavy breaths into her ear. She smiled at him and hugged his tired body to her.

"Kaiba?" She called, something clearly on her mind.

"Seto." He grunted, lifting himself from her.

"Yes... Seto... Um, why don't you ever take off your shirt?" She asked. His eyes darted away from hers and he shook his head.

"Nevermind." Serenity sensed a touchy subject, and attempted to make it a bit more comfortable.

"Well... I showed you mine, why cant I see yours?" She said, offering him a wink and a smile. He stopped and turned to her, wondering if she really did just say what he heard. She watched his eyes lower and un-focus as the weight of something bore into his mind. He finally shook his head and turned back away from her. She decided to drop the subject. He had opened up so much to her that day, she wasn't about to make him spill more just to appease her curiosity.

They dressed and he brought her back home, driving right up to the front of the house this time.

"I want to meet your father." He said as he opened the car door for her. Serenity looked up at him and smiled, then a thought hit her.

"Um... I know you didn't want me saying anything about us, but I did tell my father I had a … crush. I didn't say anything else, no names or anything... I'm sorry." He kept himself from smirking down at her.

"Well, I guess I can go now that you've broken the agreement." He slowly turned back to the car, watching her eyes widen as she tried desperately to fix what she had done.

"...wait... Wait, you told Mokuba..." She said, pointing out the truth. He stopped and shrugged.

"Then I guess we can just nullify the contract entirely." He had turned back to her and she was at a loss for words. " And I can just date you like a normal person." He grinned widely, unable to contain it anymore as she huffed and puffed realizing he had been playing with her the whole time. "Now, introduce me." She led him to her door and pulled out her key, but paused before it reached the lock.

"You do realize... my brother lives with me, right?" Kaiba had completely forgotten about him. He waited a moment before deciding to continue. Seto Kaiba didn't back down. Ever. He nodded her on and she carefully turned the key and opened the door.

"Serenity, is that you?" Her fathers voice called out. He had probably just gotten home from work, even though it was Saturday.

"Yes." She answered. He sounded like he was in the bathroom.

"Where the heck were you?" The bathroom door was still shut, but anyone could have heard him. "You know, I tried to call the house all day, but no one answered, and then I tried your and your brothers cells, and guess what? Neither of you picked up. Heck I just got home and tried calling you two again and your cell phones rang from your rooms... Why do you even have them if-" His lecture was cut short as he exited the bathroom, came around the corner and noticed the man next to her. He sighed, dropping his arms that he had apparently been waving while he talked and sighed. "It's also more difficult to call and ask if you can have friends over. Hi, John Wheeler, Serenity's father." He directed the last part towards Kaiba, offering a handshake.

"Seto Kaiba." Kaiba replied, accepting it.

"Wait... Aren't you..." Kaiba sighed. Of course he knew of him. Everyone knew who he was, by face or name.

"Yes, I'm-"

"The kid Joey's always complaining about?" Kaiba's eyes shot up and John had a worried look on his face, while he glanced between the two.

"Joey's not here right?" Serenity asked quietly. Her father shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"You know you're going to give me a major headache. You may be able to take Joey's complaining, but I'm not quite as resistant to it." He shook his head again, this time laughing to himself and thinking about his son.

"He's gonna be doing more than complaining when..." Serenity quietly trailed off, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Kaiba almost chucked to himself.

"Pardon?" Her father asked, not hearing her.

"Um," She piped up. "I... I have something to tell you." She paused a moment and Kaiba glanced down at her and smiled. She was cute when she was worried. "Ka... Seto... He's my boyfriend." Serenity's father stopped and his gaze shifted to the boy in front of him.

"Oh, really?"

.

.

.

.

.

**I've officially posted the first chapter of 'Last Night of the Kings'. If you're into AU Fantasy fics check it out. It's the first I've ever written and I could use some feedback. **

**I'd also like feedback on this fic as well, if ya know what I mean **wink wink****

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

John locked eyes with the boy in front of him. Kaiba didn't waver. It seemed like an eternity of silence and Serenity was getting more and more worried.

"Um...I-"

"So let me get this straight." Her father cut her off. "A few weeks ago you tell me you have a crush... and now... you have a boyfriend." His eyes remained on Kaiba. "So how long?" Serenity hesitated but Kaiba spoke up.

"A few months." He said, making John's eye twitch slightly. He finally turned to Serenity, who looked to the ground and shuffled her feet.

"Oh, I guess that's alright. I didn't need to know, I'm just your father." He tried to sound less stern than he wanted to, for his daughters sake, but the irritation slipped through.

"That was because of me." Kaiba spoke up gaining his attention back. "I didn't want anyone to find out." He explained.

"Why? She not good enough for you?" John was thoroughly confused and frustrated. Kaiba shook his head and searched for words to answer him, but Serenity piped in.

"No, dad, he was protecting me." She said. She wasn't clearing anything up for him.

"The media's all over me." Kaiba explained. "I didn't want to subject her to that."

"Media... Wait...Kaiba... as in Kaiba Corp.?" John asked, shocked. Kaiba nodded and extended a hand. John robotically took the hand, plainly out of habit as he still hadn't recovered from his shock.

"Seto Kaiba, Chief Executive Officer of Kaiba Corporation." Kaiba introduced himself fully. John paled.

"I... I think I need to sit down..." Serenity helped her father to the small couch and was about to say something when the door slammed open. All heads turned as Joey spilled into the room and held the door shut behind him. He barely held himself up against the door as he caught his breath. There were noises on the other side of the door and they all heard banging.

"Hey... What are you doin here?" Joey said, raising an accusing finger at Kaiba. Kaiba didn't answer, but walked over and put an arm around Serenity. "Hey! Get ya greasy mitts off my sister! Dad, you gonna do anything about this?" John sat and thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nope. He seems like an alright kid. And it's up to Serenity." John said. Serenity smiled up at him and Kaiba nodded gratefully. The door behind Joey crashed again and John stood.

"Joe, What's going on?" He asked his son.

"I uh, might have gotten into some trouble... on my way home." He said, continuing to hold the door shut.

"How am I not su-" Kaiba started, but was cut off but a loud bang and Joey screaming. A bullet tore through the door, ripping through Joey's shoulder on the way and Serenity screamed. John ran for the phone as Serenity yanked Joey up and away and Kaiba secured the door with a chair. "The door's not going to hold long." Kaiba said, unwilling to let anyone stand in front of it again. The assault on the door continued as John called the cops. "Is there another way out?" Kaiba looked to Serenity.

"The back door!" John called pointing down the hallway. They began towards it, but Serenity stopped.

"Dad, come on!" She called out. John finished as quickly as he could with the cops and followed them out the back. He took the lead, guiding them through some back streets and allies. As he ran across an opening in the ally, gunfire rang out and the brickwork behind them splintered. John was separated from the rest of his family. Kaiba, Serenity and Joey crouched on one side of the opening while John sat alone on the other. He could hear the voices taunting them.

"Why are they doing this Joey?" He called to his son.

"I don' know. They said something about some gamblin', but I told em I don't do that crap." John tensed up.

"Oh... That... This is my fault." John said.

"Whaddaya talkin about dad? You don't do this crap anymore." Joey shouted over to him.

"Not anymore. I couldn't pay them after your mother died. I... This is my fault." Another shot rang out and Kaiba growled.

"We can deal with that later, we need to get to the police." Kaiba hissed. He knew the police were only a few blocks away, but they had to move. He looked down at Serenity and grabbed her hand. "Trust me." He looked at her and waited, then finally she nodded. He lifted her with him, breathed out, calming himself, then nodded to her and began to run.

The gunfire followed them, but Kaiba blocked any shot that they would have had with his body. They got out alright, and he placed her next to her father. He glanced Serenity once over, making sure she was fine, then moved his gaze to John.

"Get to the police, I'll stay with Wh...Joey." Serenity smiled to him, then took her fathers hand and they sped off to get help. Kaiba turned back at Joey and tried to get his attention. Joey had been clutching his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Psst." Kaiba tried, and Joey's face shot up. "I'm going to distract them, then you run." He said. Joey shook his head. That was a stupid idea. Someone had already been shot and as much as Joey wanted to pummel the boy, he didn't want anyone else to be hurt by these freaks. Kaiba growled again as Joey refused to make eye contact with him. He watched as Joey calmed himself and began across the gap.

"No!" Kaiba wanted to swear and yell at him but there was no time. A bullet connected with his leg and Joey crashed to the ground. Not even thinking, Kaiba moved over him, lifting him and dragged him the rest of the way. For some reason Joey got heavier and heavier and the distance before him seemed to stretch on and on. Kaiba went numb as the ground below him began to blur. The last thing he noticed was sirens wailing in the distance.

* * *

><p>"I still don't know, Ren." Joey said, using his good arm to lift his bandaged leg and shift it into a more comfortable position.<p>

"Joey, you heard the doctor. If he didn't block the bullet, it would have... you would have..." Serenity shuddered. John frowned down at him.

"Joe, he saved your life. And I can tell he cares about your sister. He's a good kid. I know you've got difficulties with him, but it's not like we're forcing you to be best friends. Just let him alone." John said.

"What if he hurts her? What if he leaves and-" John silenced him.

"Then he'll have me to deal with." He said, in very much the same tone as his son would have used. Joey grimaced. He was not a fan of the idea, but knew his father would take action if it was necessary.

A doctor walked in, grabbing everyone's attention.

"He's out of surgery. He should be waking up soon." The doctor informed them. Serenity gave her brother a gentle squeeze and headed over to the IC room. When she did enter, he was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. For a moment she debated leaving him to rest a little longer, but she wanted to make sure he was asleep.

"...Seto?" She heard him groan and walked closer to him. His blue eyes fluttered open and rested on her, and she took his hand.

"What did I tell you...You know what that does to me." he said tiredly. Serenity giggled and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said, pulling a chair against the bed so she could be close to him.

"What about Whe-... you're brother." Serenity smiled down at him. He really was trying hard.

"He's ok. The bullets went all the way through, so they just had to make sure the bones and stuff were ok. He's awake now." He nodded. "I... I'm sorry." She said quietly and he shot her a questioning look. He sighed and brought his hand to her face.

"Stop it." He commanded. "I did what I wanted to. I only ever do." He said, pulling her towards him. He couldn't quite lift himself to meet her, so he settled with bringing her down to him. His lips finally claimed hers and he let go. After a few minutes of Serenity cuddling him as gently as she could, he spoke again. "The guys that were shooting at us... what happened to them?" He asked.

"The cops got them just after you... They're in jail now and the police are going to contact us with the court date. The bail was going to be $4000 a piece, but when your name was mentioned as one of the victims your lawyers demanded it be higher." Kaiba smirked. His lawyers never missed a beat when something happened to him or his brother.

"What's the bail now?" He asked and Serenity smiled.

"$25,000 each." He almost laughed, but it would have hurt too much, They weren't going anywhere. There was a knock on the door and both Serenity and Kaiba turned to see who it was. John stood at the doorway, peering in and smiling.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" He said as Serenity's cheeks flared bright red and Kaiba smirked.

"There'd be a sock on the door if you were." Kaiba replied. Serenity squeaked and glared at him for playing along, but couldn't remain angered with him.

"... I'm burning all of your socks." John said to Serenity. This time Kaiba did laugh, but as he had assumed, it ended painfully. "Hey hey, ok, I get it no more joking around." John said sympathetically. "Seto, thank you for saving my son. I should have stuck behind and sent you on." Kaiba waved a hand dismissively and shook his head. "Still... It would mean a lot to me, and probably Serenity as well, if you would accompany us to visit her mothers grave next weekend."

"Dad, he's got some healing to do and he's already-"

"I'd love to." Kaiba cut her off. He turned to her and stared down her disapproving look. "The doctors say I can leave tomorrow. The bullets are out, I've got no broken bones, my lungs are fine and as long as I don't do anything stupid, I'll heal up fine." He said, shooting down all her concerns. She still worried, but sighed in defeat. He really did whatever he wanted.

* * *

><p>Serenity was there as Kaiba exited the hospital. She rode with him the whole way home and helped him up to his room.<p>

"The doctor said you should change your bandages when you get home." She said, putting down the supplies the doctor had instructed them to use for re-bandaging.

"I will." He said a little colder than necessary. She looked at him worriedly but he turned away.

"Listen, I know you have an issue taking off your shirt in front of people, but... this is important. I don't want you to get an infection. If it'll make you feel more comfortable, I'll get Mokuba in to help you." She started for the door, but he grabbed her before she could even take two steps.

"No, Mokuba cant know." Serenity froze. She stared into his eyes and they were filled with concern. She sighed and put a hand up to his cheek.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked quietly. His eyes darted away but her hand remained firm. "I'm not about to leave you. And I wouldn't think any less of you for any reason. You saved my family. Even though you hate him, you saved my brother. Right now you're the greatest in the world. I couldn't have dreamt up someone better." Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He grabbed the hem of the black sweater he had been wearing and lifted it over his head. He resisted the urge to cover himself and settled on crossing his arms over his chest. He felt completely vulnerable.

Bandages covered most of his torso and Serenity started removing them. As the layers came off, her breath caught in her throat. Ugly scars crawled up his back and sides. His chest was mostly bare except for a few long ones that wrapped around from behind. Every size and shape crossed from his shoulders to right before his pant line.

"I was afraid you'd think I was weak." He admitted. Her fingers brushed the old marks and he shivered.

"Who... Who did this?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, he's dead now."

"Wait... no... not... Gozaburo?" Kaiba's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "This... this cant be done over night... why... why didn't you tell anyone."

"I was protecting Mokuba." He lied. " He would have hurt Mokuba if-"

"Stop that. You're smarter than that. You could have taken Mokuba and fled. You... You idiot." Kaiba's head whipped up to her. "You took it because you thought you deserved it." She watched as his eyes widened while tears threatened to spill from her own. " Do you really think this is what they would have wanted? You to hurt and be in pain when you could have been safe?"

She wanted to hit him out of frustration, he could tell. He hadn't been yelled at like that in a long time. It reminded him... of them. The emotional screams of someone who cared deeply for another. He swallowed and looked away, much like a scolded child would. He couldn't find any words for her.

"Seto... You've done so much for them to be proud of. There's so much that's good and wonderful about you... Why cant you see that?" She moved back around him after his eyes wouldn't budge from the ground. She touched the cleansing agent to his wounds and put a square of gauze over each, then began to wrap the bandages around him. After securing them, she moved back in front of him. She looked up at him but he kept his eyes averted as before. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, just looking at him, but couldn't find anything to say for himself.

A curve tugged at her lips, first just a sliver, then slowly a stunning smile and he finally looked her in the eyes. Confusion showed itself on his face as she leaned in close to him.

"You're... so beautiful." She placed a hand onto his bandaged chest, over his heart. "All of you."

.

.

.

.

.

**R+R+E~L**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

Over the week, Kaiba and Serenity barely spent any time apart. Their relationship had become public knowledge after the incident with the gangsters and the media lit up. They had spent most of their time indoors, over each others houses, but there was no escaping them on Sunday. When it finally came by, Kaiba was full of the jitters.

He showed up early to Serenity's house and she wasn't quite ready yet. She was still in the bathroom when her father answered the door. John set out some things to much on and chatted idly with Kaiba. Joey stayed inside his room, not up to dealing with Kaiba's intrusion on their special day.

"I hope we beat the rain." John said, making small talk. The same thought had been on Kaiba's mind the whole time. "If only Serenity would hurry up." He said loud enough to be heard through the wall. They heard a bang and a loud 'omph' and they both stared at the wall.

"Sorry." they heard, muffled through the door and both of them chuckled. A few more minutes and Serenity finally appeared. She had her hair up and was apologizing profusely. She gave a kiss on the cheek to her father and a gentle hug to Kaiba. He was still sore, but his wounds were healing up well.

John called Joey out, who was under strict orders not to be mean at all. He didn't say a word, which shocked Kaiba, but he wasn't about to ruin the moment. When they went to leave the house, the media was waiting. Kaiba sighed heavily and Serenity resisted the urge to use him as a shield. He looked down at her and smirked.

"What, now you're ashamed of me?" He asked. She squeaked and looked up at him, then took his arm and walked beside him. Joey and John followed behind.

Suddenly a raindrop plunked Serenity on the nose and she looked up at the cloudy sky, then around to the reporters.

"Maybe we should do this some other time." She suggested. John was about to object when Kaiba spoke up.

"No." He said almost to quickly. Serenity John and Joey all paused and looked at him. "It's just a little water." He explained. In reality he'd been looking forward to this day for a few reasons. Serenity smiled up at him, earning a few shots from a camera.

Kaiba had offered for them to use a limo, but John preferred to use his car, so Joey took the front seat and Kaiba and Serenity rode in the back. Serenity attempted a few times to make small talk, but the only one who engaged was John. She felt a little uncomfortable with her brother and boyfriend in the same confined space and not talking. She almost laughed to herself as she thought about how ridiculous it was that she almost missed their arguing.

When John pulled up there were even more reporters waiting by the cemetery.

"Is no place sacred?" Kaiba sighed as he frowned.

"I guess it's the price I pay for letting my little girl date a billionaire." John laughed.

"Yeah well that's your choice." Joey muttered, loud enough to be heard. He got some bad looks from Serenity and John, but only rolled his eyes.

"He'll be silent soon enough." Kaiba said quietly. Serenity shot him a look, but he just moved forward.

They navigated the cemetery, but as they approached her plot, they began to get confused. They actually walked right past it and to the next one when Kaiba stopped.

"I thought you wanted to visit your mother." He said as they turned to face him.

"Yeah, but she's got just a..." Joey's eyes wandered over the grave Kaiba stood at. A large shrine stood, it seemed to be recently decorated and it had a small plaque in front of it. The plaque and the shrine both read 'April Wheeler'.

"Seto... you... you did this?" Serenity's eyes were glued on the shrine.

"You said you wanted to honor her more, but you just didn't have the money. You don't have to worry about that anymore. I also took care of the balance on the plaque. So you can focus on whatever debts you need to pay off." Kaiba glanced over to John. He stood silently, tears in his eyes and nodded.

"What... what the hell are ya doin?" Joey finally spoke. His face was red and wet, and everyone knew it was more than the rain dampening his cheeks. Kaiba looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "What game are ya playing? The Kaiba I know doesn't just do this shit. He doesn't care about anyone. So why?" Joey got in his face, eyes narrowing with accusations.

"That's because you don't know me. I never let you. I'm still against the idea. But I've decided to let Serenity know me. And by association, you're getting a glimpse too. I'm not the ass I want people to think I am. It's just easier if the entire world thinks I'm a self centered brat like the rest of them. I don't like my personal life and feelings written in magazines and newspapers for the world to see. Unfortunately, I don't think Serenity's willing to go through such extreme lengths to do the same. She'll be an open book." Serenity never heard a word. She touched the face of the shrine and held back a sob.

Finally she stood and brushed past her brother, embracing Kaiba. "If you want the whole truth, I did it because I actually care about her. If you cant accept it that's fine, but nothings going to change that." He said, hugging her.

"I need a minute..." Joey walked away, leaving the three and getting some air. John had lit the incense and was kneeling on the wet ground, praying. Serenity knelt next to him, following suit. When they were done, Kaiba took a knee, ready to start himself. Before he could begin, a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up as Joey knelt beside him. "Listen." He said quietly while his sister and father chatted a few feet away. "I... I really do... appreciate what you've done... for my sister and my mother. She's happy now. She has been for a while. I guess I just wanna say... I'm-"

"I get it. Don't you have some praying to do?" Kaiba said, smirking. Joey chuckled quietly.

"Yeah... You know... You're not bad." And with that they both bent their heads and prayed.

.

.

.

.

.

**As usual, the final chapter is a short one. I don't know why I do it, but every story of mine, literally every one in the last nine years has had a short final chapter.**

**I'm glad that you've all read the fic and you all seemed to have enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm glad to have entertained you.**

**Also, it's been brought to my attention that this fic is very similar to a series of one shots on . I haven't looked into it yet, but I'm sure the story/stories are similar. I found this story on the hard drive of a computer I owned about five years ago, from when I first wrote it. It was a lot longer and there was a lot more filler in it, but I've edited it due to my poor writing. Back then there were a lot of stories about "dirty nights in the blimp" and I got sick of reading all of the "Kaiba looked at the new girl and immediately fell in love so hard his IQ dropped" stories. I had wanted to make one where he used her, got addicted to her, then slowly fell for her. **

**I have not stolen or plagiarized any work from another author. This is an original fic that I wrote a long time ago. It is completely of my own creation. If someone else has a similar story, then apparently we have similar tastes and I'd like to read more of their fics. **

**Sorry for the rant and thanks again for all the reviews and comments**

**R+R+E~L**

***** Update, I've just finished reading the oneshots and there are a few key similarities. Both of the stories are from around the same times, mine only being a few months older, but the similarities are only in method of Serenity and Kaiba starting to get frisky. (He walks in on her doing naughty things and calling out for him lol) and in the last one where he agrees to be her boyfriend (typically how SxS fics end) the stories are different. **

**Like I said, this story is a rewrite too. I've removed all of Malik (who played a huge part in the original) and a few of the fluff chapters that were just poorly written. Once again, sorry if I confused you. I did not write the oneshots, I did not copy them, this is my own work. It's just got similarities.  
><strong>


End file.
